Sete Pecados
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Nós cometemos a ira, a avareza, a luxuria, a inveja, a gula, a preguiça e a soberbia. Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos as aproveitado. Uchihacest // UA // One-shot


**One-shot: 7 Pecados**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ira: **

O moreno de olhos na mesma tonalidade do cabelo olhava pela janela, o pátio da frente da casa dos pais, onde era regado por diversas flores e plantas, mas a atenção do homem era direcionada quase que totalmente para o irmão menor de dezessete anos, também moreno de olhos negros que estava naquele momento beijando uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos cor esmeraldinos. A namorada...

- Itachi querido – o moreno perto da janela desviou o olhar até uma mulher com as mesmas cores de cabelo e olhos que si próprio, que sentada em uma poltrona mais distante da janela bordava. - Pare de olhar para eles. Deixe-os ter privacidade. A Sakura-chan é uma boa menina; Sasuke fez bem em escolher ela sabe...

O homem moreno se manteu calado, e fechando as mãos em punho e apertando-as, voltou a dirigir o olhar à janela, fazendo assim sua mãe suspirar.

Boa menina?! Era a última coisa que aquela menina poderia ser; olhe para onde as mãos dela estavam passando! Ela não tinha o direito de tocar no _seu_ irmão menor, ninguém tinha só ele, Sasuke era só _seu_. Itachi estreitou os olhos ao ver as mãos da moça arranhar a nuca do irmão e com um baixo grunhido foi em direção à porta e separou os dois, levando Sasuke para dentro de casa. A rosada teria seu castigo... E ele seria doloroso, muito doloroso por ter tocado no _seu_ irmão. A menina iria achar o diabo bonzinho perto de si. Ela mal podia esperar. A vingança de Itachi seria... plena.

**0o0o0o0**

**Avareza: **

Sasuke estava com os olhos arregalados, enquanto era puxado pelo braço até o quarto do irmão mais velho.

- O que diabos está acontecendo Itachi? – exclamava exasperado o moreno de olhos negros. Enquanto via o irmão mais velho fechar a porta.

- O que acha que foi? – disse o homem mais alto friamente.

-Você mesmo que disse que deveríamos arrumar uma namorada, que eu deveria. – Ao pronunciar aquelas palavras os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram e pela primeira vez na vida Sasuke viu o irmão nervoso, o rosto normalmente calmo e impassível havia ganhado uma expressão de nojo e indignação, as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, a tez normalmente pálida do rosto e pescoço dos quais ganharam uma tonalidade avermelhada e havia uma veia saltada em sua testa.

- Você é meu Sasuke, MEU. – disse o irmão em tom baixo, porém firme e claramente alterado. – Eu disse para você arrumar uma porcaria de uma namorada pro nosso pai não desconfiar de nada, mas vejo que você adorou a idéia não é? – guspiu as palavras.

- 'Ta louco Itachi? Você sabe que eu...

- Você o que? Me ama?! Eu acho que não. Exceto que amar queira dizer se agarrar com uma mancha rosa.

- Itachi você...

- Merda! – o mais velho foi em direção da cama e se sentou lá, pondo as mãos sobre o rosto que na altura do campeonato já estava inexpressivo e calmo novamente. – Você é meu. – ao dizer isso o outro homem deu um meio sorriso e se sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Você sabe que eu não a suporto, eu só mantenho esse relacionamento para que o otoo-san não desconfie de nós... Além do mais, eu sempre _gostei _de incesto né Aniki? – falou irônico.

Itachi sorriu um sorriso verdadeiramente honesto. Só Sasuke conseguia aquilo, só Sasuke o deixava nas nuvens, só Sasuke o... Quando ele se tornou um bobo apaixonado? Bobo daqueles que quer arrancar os cabelos no simples pensamento de ver o amado nos braços de outro?

Ele viu o irmão mais novo se inclinando sobre si e depositando os lábios sobre os seus. Oh sim, agora ele se lembrava. Ele havia se tornado um bobo apaixonado exatamente há dezessete anos atrás quando um certo Uchiha nasceu.

**0o0o0o0**

**Luxuria:**

Itachi tinha um sorriso sacana estampado nos lábios, os pais tinham ido viajar, e deixaram o irmão aos seus cuidados. Com esse pensamento o sorriso se transformou em um maligno. Ele iria aproveitar, iria aproveitar se Sasuke não estivesse tomando banho e a porta do banheiro, estrategicamente... Trancada.

"O pirralho estava começando a ficar esperto" pensou amargamente o moreno que sentado em sua cama esperava o outro sair do banheiro.

Ao ouvir o rangido da porta sendo aberta, Itachi focalizou a porta aberta do quarto esperando o irmão entrar. E como previa Sasuke vinha lentamente pelo corredor, para logo após adentrar ao quarto. O que Itachi não previa era ficar abobalhado com aquela visão.

Ele olhava para o moreno como se ele fosse algum tipo de doce. Sasuke havia parado de caminha e estava agora de pé em frente ao irmão mais velho. Ele só foi perceber que havia cometido o maior erro da sua vida, ao ver o irmão o olhando dos pés a cabeça.

"Droga, a roupa" pensou exasperado Sasuke.

Itachi estava quase babando diante da imagem de um sasuke completamente desnudo a não ser por uma pequena toalha que estava em volta se seus quadris; os cabelos de Sasuke estavam molhados, e a franja levemente caída sobre sua testa. Sexy. Primeiro pensamento de itachi. Mas ao ver uma gota de água escorregando da franja do irmão e descendo pela bochecha, queixo, pescoço, clavícula, peito, abdômen e por fim chegar até a toalha na cintura do irmão... Pecado. Esse foi o segundo e último pensamento de itachi, antes de passar a língua pelos lábios de forma pouco pulcra e se levantar da cama e ir em direção a Sasuke, arrancando a toalha e o beijando com sofreguidão.

Chega de pensar, era melhor começar a agir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Inveja:**

Itachi estava com uma xícara de café em mãos, enquanto olhava atentamente pela janela da sala as ruas cobertas de neve. Dando um suspiro entornou um gole do liquido fumegante, assim o aquecendo.

Ele via passando pela rua dois homens de mãos dadas, sorrindo. Ele queria ser como aquele casal, não ter medo de se mostrar abertamente, ignorar todas as criticas, e pegar o seu Sasuke e andar de mãos dadas pela rua, mostrar que o irmão já tinha dono e era ele.

Mas não podia. Se a sociedade já condenava os casais homossexuais, o que diriam de um casal homossexual de irmãos. Preferia nem pensar, fora o fato de que se o pai deles descobrisse algo deserdaria os dois, ou até mesmo mandaria mata-los, tal era o ódio que o homem dedicava aos gays.

Não, Itachi não podia deixar Sasuke correr esse perigo. Com outro suspiro Itachi olhou o relógio em seu pulso, assim largando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro da sala, e se dirigindo ao andar superior.

"Ele vai se atrasar pro colégio, pirralho dorminhoco." Pensava Itachi com brilho divertido nos olhos. "Se bem que depois da noite passada, ele não deve nem conseguir caminhar" Itachi sorria abertamente, assim abrindo a porta do seu quarto, vendo Sasuke jogado na cama, sob algumas grossas cobertas, agarrado ao travesseiro do irmão, o aspirando profundamente, como se ele ainda estivesse deitado ao seu lado. Sua face era angelical, linda, perfeita.

Ele esperaria, esperaria o irmão ser maior de idade. E quando ele completasse dezoito anos Itachi tiraria seu irmão de perto do pai e o levaria para viver junto de si. Eles não precisavam do dinheiro do pai, itachi ganhava muito bem e Sasuke era um prodígio como ele próprio é. Mas caso o pai tentasse algo mais grave, quem daria o primeiro passo seria Itachi. Ele não se importaria de mandar o pai para um caixão, se isso significava manter Sasuke vivo e ao seu lado.

- Otouto, acorde! – deixando os pensamentos para trás, itachi puxou as cobertas de sobre o irmão.

- Nyaa.. mais dez minutos. – fez manha

- Você esta atrasado!

- Merda! – suspirou sasuke se levantando lentamente da cama, com uma expressão de dor. – Merda Itachi! Podia ter pegado leve, olha meu estado agora. – ele reclamava enquanto caminhava lenta e tortamente até o banheiro. – To parecendo um pingüim.

Itachi tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, e direcionando o olhar ate os quadris do irmão, não resistiu, o seguiu até o banheiro.

- Mas o que...

- Vou te dar banho, irmãozinho! – ele tinha um sorriso sádico na face.

- Ohh merda! De novo não...

**0o0o0o0o**

**Gula:**

- Ahh... Itachi – gemia alto sasuke, ao sentir o irmão passando a língua sobre seu pescoço, lambendo-o para logo após morde-lo e chupa-lo.

Ambos se encontravam, em um escritório muito refinado de paredes beges e mesa de mogno, tudo muito elegante, caro e proibido. O escritório do pai deles. Eles estavam ali para tratar do assunto da herança, já que deveria ser feita uma justa divisão do dinheiro e das propriedades. Porém para a sorte ou talvés azar de Sasuke o pai havia esquecido uma pasta na recepção do prédio, e havia ido buscar.

O resultado do esquecimento do pai é Itachi e Sasuke se beijando e se acariciando lacivamente.

Itachi, mordia, lambia e succionava, a pele do menor, tanto pescoço, quanto mandíbula e clavícula. Sem parar as caricias, o maior desceu a mão ate o cós da calça de Sasuke, pondo a mão sob a calça e a cueca, acariciando diretamente o membro do menor.

A sala era cada vez mais preenchida por gemidos de prazer do Uchiha menor, que tentavam ser sufocados pela boca do irmão maior. Itachi separou a boca do menor e se ajoelhou em sua frente, agora retirando a calça e a cueca do irmão, assim, revelando o membro bastante ereto e duro.

Pôs na boca e começou a succionar, antes lentamente depois rápido, frenético, sem parar. Os gemidos eram mais altos, muito mais altos. Até que o gozo chegou arrebatador para o mais novo, se despejando na boca do irmão, que com muita 'alegria' engolia tudo, saboreando-o. Mas o maior sabia que Sasuke queria mais, podia sentir, ainda estava duro.

Mas Itachi sabia que tinha que parar. O pai já estava chegando, e se visse aquela cena cabeças iriam rolar, e não era metáfora. Com muito custo o primogênito Uchiha parou a boca e retirou o membro do outro da mesma se levantando, e com um ultimo e sôfrego beijo se afastou do irmão, indo em direção a janela, na tentativa de arejar o corpo e acalmar seu baixo ventre.

Uns cinco minutos depois, o pai de ambos entrou com uma cara séria no recinto, sem nem sequer direcionar um olhar aos irmãos. Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a falar.

Itachi nem sequer ouvia, ele só pensava no sabor da pele do irmão mais novo, em como ela era quente, macia e tinha um cheiro próprio. Não importava qual loção o irmão passasse o cheiro original dele sempre prevalecia, o que _enlouquecia_ Itachi. Já que o cheiro do irmão era afrodisíaco para si. E não era só a pele, era tudo nele, ele ansiava que aquela maldita reunião acabasse logo para poder saborear o 'fruto' do irmão novamente. Ele queria comer realmente comer o irmão, provar tudo o que ele oferece e muito mais. Em um movimento discreto ele olhou para sua entre perna, vendo-a levantada.

Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Sasuke também olhava e com surpresa viu um olhar que a qualquer um descreveriam como frio e inexpressivo. Mas só Itachi o entendia, e lia a mente do irmão com precisão, sabia que aquele olhar era de desejo, ele também queria mais. Direcionando o olhar discretamente a entre perna do irmão mais novo percebeu um vulto levantado. E diante daquela visão sua ereção só se fez aumentar.

- Posso compartilhar o pensamento de ambos também? – perguntou friamente o pai irritado por não ter a atenção dos filhos. Ambos negaram e tentaram prestar atenção no pai, apesar de se algo completamente impossível já que a gula se fazia presente na sala na intensidade máxima.

**0o0o0o0ooo0**

**Preguiça:**

Maldito, bastardo, infeliz, progenitor incapacitado.

Itachi praguejava mentalmente, por que diabos tinha que levar Sasuke naquela maldita reunião fora do país? Ele podia muito bem ter ido sozinho como sempre fazia.

"Ele 'ta desconfiado" pensou em um lapso desesperado.

Suspirou. Aquilo não adiantaria nada. Mas comer sorvete sim? Pois se adiantava ou não ele não sabia, só sabia que estava no segundo pote de sorvete de chocolate e mesmo nunca tendo gostado de doces, e não agüentando mais ver chocolate, era a única coisa que ele podia fazer.

Já fazia três dias que eles haviam partido e Itachi estava completamente desolado. Melancólico e cansado. Sentia como se todas as suas forças tivessem sido sugadas e que sua bateria só poderia ser recarregada pelo irmão, mas infernos, ele não estava por perto. Desde quando era tão dependente? Desde quando ficava melancólico com a falta de alguém?

A única resposta que sempre achava para as perguntas era: Ele é diferente.

E realmente era sim, só ele tinha o poder de mandar no mais velho, mesmo não sabendo disso. Só ele podia manipular, pisar, bater, brigar e acariciar Itachi. Só Sasuke podia fazer aquilo. Mesmo não estando ciente disso.

Se alguém pudesse ler os pensamentos de Itachi nos últimos três dias, diriam que ele havia se transformado em uma menininha apaixonada.

Bem, apaixonada até sim, mas menininha? Definitivamente, Itachi teria que rever suas metáforas internas.

Suspirando pela enésima vez no dia, ligou a televisão na tentativa de se distrair, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi dormir, talvés em sonhos ele encontre Sasuke, ele queria dormir, dormir até o final da semana, até quando o irmão voltasse.

**0o0o0o0oo0**

**Soberba:**

As melhores notas da classe, um fanclub gigantesco, o prodígio do colégio, o futuro advogado mais promissor para o país, o filho perfeito, o namorado perfeito, bonito. Essas são algumas das características do jovem Uchiha. Mas faltava uma, sempre faltava, e era aquela que Itachi adoraria dizer em voz alta e completar as qualidades do irmão: _E seu._ Mas ele sempre acabava se contentando em completar em pensamento.

Ele sempre teve orgulho do irmão, e mais orgulho tinha em dizer que tamanha perfeição era dele. Só dele. E que não importava o que as pessoas dissessem ou vissem, ele sempre seria dele em corpo e alma.

- É amanhã... – comentou Sasuke que estava com a cabeça repousada no colo do irmão.

- Sim, finalmente. Apartir de amanha as coisas mudarão. – diz Itachi em um suspiro, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos do homem deitado em seu colo.

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Sasuke completaria a almejada maioridade. E junto com ela a saída da casa dos pais. Os irmãos iriam viver juntos, não iriam mais precisar esconder os seus sentimentos, e o melhor de tudo na opinião de Itachi era o termino do relacionamento do irmão com a rosada. Ele queria que todos soubessem que soubessem que Uchiha Sasuke pertencia a Uchiha Itachi, a um homem, ao seu irmão.

A almejada felicidade suprema estava quase batendo a porta de ambos, e o que eles deveriam fazer era apenas abrir a porta e recebe-la. Itachi esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que foi nii-san? – perguntou inocentemente Sasuke.

Outra de suas metáforas bobas e apaixonadas, mas não adiantava mais negar. Estava cegamente apaixonado pelo irmão, ele simplesmente já havia cometidos todos os pecados existentes, já havia rindo e chorado, sido feliz e ficado angustiado por causa daquele sentimento, claro que ninguém sabia daquilo, apenas Sasuke sabia, porque ele também havia sofrido e havia sido feliz do mesmo jeito que ele.

- Eu te amo. – ao pronunciar essas palavras mançamente pode ver o irmão mais novo sorrir e se sentar ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e suas mãos sendo entrelaçadas.

- Eu também te amo. – falou o mais novo. Itachi sorriu o sorriso mais pulcro que podia existir dentro de si. E se lembrou que não era só ele que tinha aqueles desvaneios, ou então que cometia pecados, se lembrou que não estava sozinho naquele barco, se lembrou que Sasuke estava lá e que ele também era um bobo apaixonado.

Virando o rosto em direção ao seu ombro onde a cabeça do mais novo estava Itachi aproximou-se e uniram ambos os lábios.

Ali estava ele, beijando o culpado de toda a sua ira, sua avareza, sua luxuria, sua inveja, sua gula, sua preguiça, sua soberbia, o que o consolava era que o outro também sofria as mesmas coisas.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Hello brotos :D'

Bem, eu ultimamente tenho gamado muito em Uchihacest, e depois de ver uma foto (omfg *u*) tive essa idéia e como estou com a imaginação trancada para '7 vidas' (smepretem7nomeio o.o) cá estou eu, postando essa one-shot (minha primeira \o) admito eu não tenho dom para escrever one-shots ¬¬

Bem, eu sei que eu fiz o Itachi meio OCC, mas eu gosto dele assim, gosto dele 'perdendo a linha' por culpa do Sasuke *-*'

Pois então... **Reviews**? *-*

Beijos.


End file.
